merged_marvel_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man
History Early life : "When you can do the things that I can, but you don't...and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you." : ―Peter Parker Peter Parker was a normal 15-year-old kid from Queens who excelled in his studies but was rejected by his peers for his awkward and nerdy tendencies. One day, during a fateful high school field trip, he was bitten by a genetically-altered spider and received spider-like abilities as a result. Rejecting his Uncle's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility", Peter instead decided to use his powers to pursue money and fame. However, after losing his Uncle's life due to the actions of a thief he had arrogantly refused to stop days earlier, Parker chose to use his powers to fight crime in New York City as the masked superhero, Spider-Man. Becoming Spider-Man Parker created a variety of tools and equipment to compliment his unique powers. Firstly, he used his understanding of chemistry and physics to create his own web fluid and web shooters, as well as a makeshift red and blue costume. Believing that he had to keep a low profile in order to protect his secret, Peter decided to refrain from using his powers to do anything he couldn't previously have done, and was still consistently bullied at school. Nevertheless, he continued to do his part in stopping small crimes in Queens and saving people. Not long after starting his superhero career as Spider-Man, Parker's heroics had started to get the attention of several news organizations. Witnesses filmed amateur videos of several of his amazing feats, including swiftly subduing a thief and stopping the full forward momentum of a speeding car, preventing it from hitting a bus in the process. Footage of the new crime fighter was posted to numerous video hosting websites such as YouTube. His activities also caught the attention of several reporters interested in the new wave of superheroes hitting New York. Recruitment by Tony Stark : in Schkeuditz.]]"Nice landing." : "Thanks! Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better, it's just this new suit--it's nothing. Mr. Stark, it's perfect, thank you." : "Y''eah, we don't really need to start a conversation."'' : ―Iron Man to Spider-Man' ''''After about six months of being Spider-Man, Peter was approached by Tony Stark, who had been following his vigilante activities and figured out his identity. Tony informed him of the situation involving the Sokovia Accords, and told him that Captain America was wrong in his decision to oppose it, which made him dangerous. Tony recruited him into a temporary spot on his team, gave him a new suit and improved web shooters, and brought him to Schkeuditz, Germany to detain Captain America's opposing faction. Stark called in Parker upon arriving at the airport where Rogers was escaping. The two sides attempted to settle their dispute peacefully, but ended up clashing. As Spider-Man, Peter faced off against several enhanced individuals and managed to hold his own against them despite his lack of experience. After being mildly injured by Giant Man, Peter returned home, having told Aunt May he got his bruises from fighting "Steve from Brooklyn and his big friend". He began developing the spider signal in his room. Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Peter Parker was heavily shaken by his uncle's tragic death, and was haunted by the guilt he felt due to his inaction in stopping the thief placing some of the responsibility on his shoulders. It was this incident that inspired him to use his powers for good and become Spider-Man. He dedicated himself to helping those in need and truly embodying the mantra that "with great power comes great responsibility". Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. However, his inexperience and naïveté can sometimes get the best of him. In addition, there are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing. This, combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes, bar none. If Captain America can be seen as the soul of the Marvel Universe, Spider-Man is without a doubt the heart. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. He also does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, they could lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. However, whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Relationships Peter was extremely close to his Uncle Ben, having lost his parents when he was very young. After his uncle's death, he began to grow closer to his aunt by marriage and Ben's widow, May. Peter looked up to and idolized Iron Man, seeing him as a role model; he was also beside himself when first meeting Captain America, and did not whole-heartedly believe Iron Man's words that Cap had become a criminal and needed to be brought in after a dispute over the Sokovia Accords. Some of his friends at Midtown High School include Ned Leeds, Liz Allan, his one-time bully Flash Thompson, and Mary Jane Watson, whom he has a secret crush on. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Superhuman Strength: Parker possesses the proportionate strength of a spider, enabling him to lift more than the weight of a car. It is estimated that his maximum lift capacity is around 15 tons. ** Superhuman Durability: '''Spider-Man possesses denser bones and muscle tissue, allowing him to survive great impacts; He was unaffected when he fell from the height of several stories. Spider-Man has endured punches from super soldiers without sustaining any lasting damage. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man is able to exert himself much longer than normal humans, without tiring. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can move at speeds greater than that of an ordinary human, making him adept at dodging attacks. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is exceptionally agile and fast, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances without difficulty. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reaction time and coordination is significantly enhanced. He is able to catch objects moving at high speeds without looking. * Superhuman Senses: Parker describes his senses as "dialed up to eleven". ** Superhuman Balance: Spider-Man's sense of balance is similar to most arachnid species, allowing him to perform inhuman feats of acrobatic and gymnastic ability. ** Superhuman Sight: Spider-Man possesses a superhuman sense of sight, despite the fact that he had relied on glasses and contacts to see before acquiring his powers. His eyesight was so sensitive he was forced to restrict it with dark goggles or lenses to avoid it from handicapping him in battle. * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man has a pronounced survival instinct which warns him of impending danger a few moments before it occurs. Parker describes the onset of this feeling as a sort of "tingling" at the base of his skull. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is able to adhere to surfaces like a spider, enabling him to crawl along walls or ceilings with ease. He doesn't use a mechanical device to achieve this, instead relying on small hairs on his hands and feet that alter his body's electron attraction. Abilities * Gifted Intellect: Peter Parker is an exceptionally smart science enthusiast, capable of inventing and constructing his own web-shooters (the sophistication of which impressed even Tony Stark) and frequently using the laws of physics to his advantage in battle as Spider-Man. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spider-Man is a relatively skilled fighter at both close and long distances. However, he does not have any formal training in martial arts, and instead fights instinctively, emphasizing the use of his speed, agility and spider webs, which he uses as a non-lethal weapon. Weaknesses Due to his enhanced senses, Peter used goggles in his original suit to filter out information from the world around him to a more tolerable level, with the adaptive lenses in his new costume helping him maintain control. Paraphernalia * Spider-Man's Suit * Web-Shooters * Spider-Signal Appearances * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Humans (Homo sapiens) Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Students Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Height 5' 8'' Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 tons) Strength Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Athletic skills